herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kouki Amanogawa
'''Kouki Amanogawa '''is one of the main characters of Arifureta: From Commonplace to World's Strongest. He is one of Hajime Nagumo's classmates (but not friends) as well as the self-proclaimed rival of Hajime. Personality As a child, Kouki admires his grandfather's righteousness. When believe he will grow up to make his own righteousness. He is sometimes arrogant, delusional, idiotic, and annoying even toward his childhood friends and classmates as well to Hajime and his harems. Kouki believes of his righteousness of always oblige and helping each other. Unfortunately, this oblige only does allow the intelligent, Eri Nakamura and the treacherous idiot, Daisuke Hiyama to betray him and the party without even noticing. Worst of all, he enforced his justice which is his greatest weakness by spare his enemies only for them to defeat Kouki due to enemies has no feelings for him or anyone. Even worse that his weaknesses has made a fool of himself. He believes he will give Hajime's harem better treatment if they leave Hajime but only for them to have gravely annoyed by his ignorance and caused Hajime's step-daughter, Myu to cry by Kouki. Kouki dislikes Hajime when he got a lot attractions from girls to fall in love with him including both of Kouki's childhood friends, Kaori Shirasaki and Shizuku Yaegashi and for Kouki of losing his attractions from girls even in school and Tortus. He misunderstood that they were "brainwashing" by Hajime (which he doesn't have that ability). Kouki is insane of challenging Hajime to think he can defeat him to his failed attempted to take Hajime's harem. He doesn't take Hajime's absolute warning seriously in spite of his monstrous strength and ruthlessness. While his attempted to prove himself to be better than Hajime, things gotten worse for Kouki as he failed to clear every single labyrinths and Hajime cleared many labyrinth with ease. Kouki is completely gutless when Hajime killed the traitor, Daisuke Hiyama. After learned of Ehit's evil nature, Kouki furiously asked Hajime why didn't he telling him and the party of Ehit's cruelty only for Hajime claimed he won't believe him and get mad at him. He became silent and disappointed when Hajime gives him chances but kept his warning of Kouki will meet the same fate as Hiyama did. When Kouki's corrupted by Eri, he attempted to kill Hajime but only to be easily defeated by Hajime with only just one kick. He has a problem with killing. He believed that people would say same thing but only for Hajime claimed that everyone would say it's kill or be killed in Tortus. When realized how Hajime was mutated as the reason Kouki could never match up to him, he felt sympathy. Kouki was once popular to girls but he desired to marry his two childhood friends, Shizuku and Kaori which makes him a pervert. Despite of being his childhood friends, Kouki became disappointed when Kaori and Shizuku are not interested to be in romance with Kouki and to marry him as they only wanted to be just friends due to them already have romance feelings and wanted to marry Hajime. However, due to Hajime's new appearance, Kouki got jealous and lost all attractions from girls. Following his defeat by Hajime, Kouki brags if would've been him fall into the abyss, he would get Kaori and Shizuku's attraction only to get slapped in the face by Kaori and yelled at him to stop doing such hurtful things which saddened and silent him for his insolence. Despite of lost almost all of his attractions from girls, Kouki managed to found romance when he got kissed by the former queen, Moana and the former goddess. After the story, Kouki simply abandoned his misguides of justice and all of his confidences. He is disappointed when his ideals only almost breaking his friendship for both Kaori and Shizuku. He no longer hesitate his enemies. Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Self Hating Category:Warriors Category:Arrogant Category:Paranoid Category:Manga Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Love Rivals Category:Rivals Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Successful Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Rescuers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Loyal Category:Weaklings Category:Misguided Category:Betrayed Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Obsessed Category:Stalkers Category:Incompetent